The Mile High Club
by Hyper-Deductions
Summary: Cordelia Goode had planed to have a quiet flight back to the US, that is until a young woman stumbles aboard the aircraft. Smut. One shot. (M)


**Authors Note: Any members out there giving this a read? Kudos to you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, smut.**

Cordelia Goode was sat most comfortably in her first class seat. Her hand luggage was safely stowed in the overhead compartments and she had finished her complimentary drink before the plane was due to take off. She had a love hate relationship with planes, she liked flying to new locations but it was the confinement and lack of moisture in the air on long haul flights that made her feel like she'd dry swallowed a chainsaw for at least three days after.

She rolled her neck and stretched back into her seat, closing her eyes and wondering why there was such a delay. Not that she was surprised of course, these things happened and were a pretty common occurrence. Cordelia frowned as a clattering sound and a small commotion came from the doors two seats behind her, she opened her eyes, agitated and looked over her shoulder down the arch way as a blonde haired woman rushed aboard the flight, her small suitcase trailing along uneasily behind her, rocking from wheel to wheel as she pushed her blonde hair back and reached for her ticket to show the flight hostess. A small smile was exchanged as the girl made her way down the aisle. Cordelia rolled her eyes and rocked back into her seat. Finally, she thought, her eyes slowly shutting as the captain's voice echoed over the radio announcing that everyone was now on board and they would be on the runway shortly. At last she could-

"Excuse me… Um- excuse me."

Cordelia's eyes snapped open and glanced up to her right. The same blonde girl stood gawkily at the entrance to her row- shawl wrapped messily around her shoulders and her hand luggage parked behind her. She pointed at the empty seat on Cordelia's left and then waved her ticket a little bit.

"Can I get in please?"

Cordelia sighed heavily and reluctantly moved her jacket from the spare seat she was hoping to use as an extended bed as the young woman stowed her hand luggage. She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved out of the way as the bouncy haired blonde brushed past her.

Another thing she disliked about airplane cabins, personal space was an issue.

The girl sat down and put on her seat belt as the plane started to move. Cordelia sat next to her and took out her book 'Murder on 31st' She was almost finished, she was certain she knew the killer but there was still another five chapters to go- a lot could happen in five chapters..

"Is it good?"

"Umm?" Cordelia questioned looking up at the woman next to her.

"The book- is it any good? I ain't found anything I've wanted to read recently."

"Eh-" she shrugged "it's okay, characters are funny, but the plot is paper mache if you ask me" The younger woman looked on, confused "Its newspaper and glue, you can make things with it- I'm not much of an artist myself but the things people can do with it" she raised her brows with an impressed smile "Wow- you know?"

Misty nodded with a wide smile "yeah."

Cordelia looked back down at her book and continued to read where she left off.

"So- ugh- I'm Misty."

"Cordelia," she smiled taking her hand with grit teeth "Pleasure I'm sure."

Before Cordelia had chance to even so much as glance back down at the current chapter of her book Misty said-

"So where are you going?"

"Back to America."

"Yeah me too!"

She raised a brow, leaning into the blond woman as if she were about to reveal some kind of pivotal secret "I know," She said "we're on the same plane."

"Oh" Misty blushed with a small shake of her head "Yeah- right, I knew that."

Cordelia, relieved she could continue to read, settled back into a comfortable silence as the plane took off and climbed to altitude. Misty was forever shifting in her seat, never quite seeming to get comfortable. Cordelia could not take one more second of her persistently vexing movement.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia asked politely, clicking her tongue. She put the bookmark on her page and placed the book in the netting on the front of her seat.

"Yeah, I just-" Misty rolled her neck "I'm a little stiff."

She raised a brow "How come?"

"I've spent the best part of two weeks in the jungle doing conservation work, hiking most days and lifting heavy stuff tends to make ya ache a little. Ya know?" She giggled..

"You don't say? I wish I could say i was that productive." Cordelia gave a light laugh.

"What've you been doin'?"

"Oh, just paperwork, signing contracts- business type things."

"Right, got it" Misty smiled warmly, she rubbed her neck and flashed a grimace of pain.

"Hey, I have quite... dexterous hands. Do you want me to have a look at your neck? Maybe I can loosen it up for you" She was expecting the woman to refuse, to write her off as a loony, to give her that strange look people reserve only for fuckboys and men in white vans selling candy. Both were one and the same, she reckoned.

"That would be great- yeah… If it ain't no trouble."

"Yeah, no problem." her face beginning to flush with colour- she should not be nervous about giving this woman a massage. But there was not denying, there was something very alluring about Misty's unapologetic openness that was simply captivating.

Misty lifted up the armrest that separated them and turned around to face the window. she removed her shawl, exposing the bare skin of the back of her neck. She lolled her head forward. Cordelia turned and placed her hands delicately between Misty's shoulder blades and spine, her thumb circling slowly. The younger woman moved back closer to Cordelia, putting a hand on her thigh. Cordelia swallowed hard as the young blonde was nearly pressed against Cordelia's body, her hand aching close to the very top of her thigh.

Cordelia removed her hands and Misty moved away.

"How-how was that?" Cordelia asked, her face an uncommon shade of red.

Misty smiled sincerely "Amazing- thank you."

There was a small moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"So- hey" Cordelia said, a hot flush rushing over her "Did you maybe want to, I mean- Have you ever heard of the mile high club? I mean- Um- I'm sorry it's stupid. I don't know why people do it I mean- Its crazy! Right?" Cordelia laughed, attempting to brush off what she had just said as a joke. Because she did not seriously let those words slip out of her parted lips. But oh yes, yes she did.

Misty blushed, her face filling with colour "I might'a heard of it."

Cordelia bit her bottom lip "Did you want-" Misty gave a quick nod "Shall I meet you in the-"

Misty nodded again "I'll knock a couple times after a few minutes." She answered.

Cordelia glanced over her shoulder "We should wait until the lights go out, at least then most people would be asleep."

Misty gave a heavy sigh and plopped back into her seat, her expressed disappointment shown in her elasticated expression.

* * *

It didn't take long before the lights were dimmed in the cabin and many of the passengers were asleep- And if they weren't asleep they head headphones on and were watching some kind of god awful film.

Cordelia chewed her bottom lip, the humm of the jet engines was the only sound on the aircraft. Misty was looking out of her window. Not that there was anything to see- They were flying over an ocean at night. Misty was most likely seeing in her minds eye. She tapped Misty's leg gently and the young woman turned with a nervous breath.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah" she said "Just a little nervous- what if we're caught."

A smile spread on her lips "We'll just have to be quiet."

"Will they throw us out?"

"I really doubt they're going to throw us out of a moving aircraft."

Misty gave a nod "That is a very good point."

Cordelia unbuckled her seat belt and walked to the cubical nearest her, she checked the other isles quickly. everyone was asleep. good. She stepped in and suddenly realised what a tight space it was. She barely had room to maneuver- Its not like she could-

_Knock, knock, knock._

No she wasn't ready, she wasn't- okay. She just needed to keep her cool. Cordelia reached for the lock carefully, not wanting her eagerness get the better of her. She opened the door and Misty slipped inside quickly, locking the door behind her. Their noses were practically touching, bodies pressed tightly against one another in the cramped room. Cordelia glanced down at Misty's lips, she moved closer eventually gracing Misty's lips with her own.

Cordelia pulled away, nipping at Misty's ear she murmured "You might want to get on the sink now."

Misty did as was asked of her, putting her hands behind her she hoisted herself onto the surface, a fairly loud bang came as she jumped and hit her head on the ceiling. she glanced at Cordelia before they both burst into a quiet giggle, desperately trying to contain the out roar of snorting and cackling that was ready to let rip. Cordelia gave a quiet shushing noise between broken kisses along Misty's neck that were grazed with her teeth from large smiles and quiet laughter, she started unbuttoning her shirt as they both tried to control themselves.

Cordelia's hand pawed at Misty's breast as she worked her way along the younger woman's collarbone. Her hand ghosting up Misty's inner thigh achingly slowly. Teasing at the fabric of the skirt as it was pushed up.

All laughing was now put to one side and reserved for a later date. There were far more important things to be doing.

Cordelia walked her fingers up Misty's inner thigh, ghosting over her panties. Cordelia made her way lower. kissing every inch of Misty's silky skin. She stopped short of her pantyline and glanced up to look at Misty's hooded eyes. Misty glanced down long enough to see Cordelia run her tongue along fabric and press two digits onto the soaked cloth. Misty melted back onto the mirror as the underwear was pulled to one side. Cordelia spread the young blondes legs further apart, running a finger through her slick folds.

Misty bit down on a cry as her hands reached out to lock onto Cordelia's head. fingers tangling in hair. Cordelia's mouth moved back to Misty's pursed lips, kissing them roughly, slipping her tongue inside to taste her mouth.

Her fingertips danced around Misty's clit, drawing out shapes which elicited heavy breaths and stifled groans from the Cajun. A finger slipped inside and for a moment they were still, suspended in that moment for just a while. Perfect. So perfect in fact, it was easy to forget that there could be a long line of people waiting outside by now. But that didn't matter, not yet.

Cordelia began to pump her finger, slowly at first, but that didn't last long. her thumb rotating over the bundle of nerves that throbbed in anticipation. Misty's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her muscles tensed.

She came quietly, albeit a piteous squeal slipping from the back of her throat. Cordelia removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean before kissing Misty so she could taste the sweetness Cordelia was enjoying so much.

"You're turn" Misty growled hoarsely. Pulling away from the kiss and sliding down from the raised surface. Misty ran her hands over Cordelia's body, pulling open her top and settling them at the older woman's thighs as she brought up one of Cordelia's legs, placing it around her body as she gripped it tightly in her hand. Nails clinging on as kisses were pushed into her mouth. Cordelia's breath caught in the back of her throat, lolling her head backward against the wall as Misty nipped at her lurching throat.

Unlike Cordelia. It was made very clear Misty wanted to show exactly what she had done. Planting hickey after hickey along the older woman's collar bone and breasts. There wasn't much of a hesitation when it came down to it either, no teasing or light work around her thighs. Misty was ravenous.

Her fingers slipped inside Cordelia, who, understandably, let out a large moan. Her heart pounding against her rib cage faster and harder than it ever had in fear someone would have heard. Of course they had heard, it was just a question of how long before someone figured out


End file.
